<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Strip Poker Prizes by Moonstone_Plus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29929791">Strip Poker Prizes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus'>Moonstone_Plus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Quickies [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Actors, Body Worship, Breasts, Cheating, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Creampie, Erotica, F/M, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Real Life, Realistic, Reality, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Strip Poker, Strip Tease, Stripping, Table Sex, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:08:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29929791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alone in the Angel house, Nicky and Asher's girlfriend, Caroline, started up a little game of poker with a twist. When they get to the end, she gives him a prize for winning the game.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nicolas Bechtel/Caroline Gregory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Quickies [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Strip Poker Prizes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While he loved hanging out with his favourite couple, sixteen-year-old Nicolas Bechtel was jealous of Asher for having someone as smoking hot as Caroline Gregory as his. At first he’d only been physically attracted to the petite blond girl, particularly for that juicy ass she just loved to highlight and wiggle. It grew over time as he got to know Caroline, and soon Nicky couldn’t want to get some time alone with the girl. Even if his visits to Arizona were meant to be for Avi Angel. Something he made sure to get in spades as well, since he loved his time with his bestie.</p><p>Time he got when Asher took Avi to drop Izzy home, the girl having been spending the morning enjoying the Angel’s large pool with the rest of them. They had been gone a while, and the pair had plenty of time left until the Angel brother’s got home. Leading them to play a game. A game with high stakes.</p><p>Nicky’s shaking hand placed a card on the table, and his eyes flickered over the thick rim of his glasses at the girl. Hesitating to place it as he considered continuing this game.</p><p>“Come on, Nicky, are you going to place the card down?” Caroline giggled, loving the cute nervous look on the boy. A boy that was really coming out of his shell now that he was hanging with Avi and the rest of them.</p><p>“Ye-yeah, of course…” He said. Nicky wasn’t afraid to lose this hand. He was sure he couldn’t lose to her with this, but it felt like betrayal to put the card down. His body shivered in the cold air as it danced over his tanned flesh, over his smooth skin. “This feels wrong… doesn’t it?”</p><p>“It’s just a game, Nicky…” Caroline grinned. “Unless you are trying to chicken out, like you do with that silly fortnite game you and Avi play.”</p><p>“No, I’m not!” The deep voiced mexican-american actor shouted, slamming his card on the poker table. His thumb pushed down on the side while sweeping his palm, revealing his hand to the blond goddess. She gasped to find his superior hand, understanding now that Nicky wasn’t scared: He was being a gentleman about it.</p><p>Something that made her feel bad when she laid down her own hand in response.</p><p>“You win, cutie!” She cooed, standing up slowly. Once more, the heavily breathing teenage swallowed hard and tried not to stare as he licked his lips. Already having a dry throat, parched as he stared at Caroline reaching an arm back to unclasp her bra and openly remove it in front of him. Letting the lace just drop away until her beautiful, full breasts were on display. She touched them, caressed herself in front of the boy. Strip poker had been her idea and she relished in it. “Do you like what you see, mr?”</p><p>“W-Wow…” Nicolas responded, his mouth dropping open a little and his eyes widening as he started at the beautiful breasts in front of him. His heart racing and his cheeks coloring. “T-They are beautiful…”</p><p>“Now… I don’t think it’s fair that girls get two turns for their underwear. Is it? So,” She stepped back, sinking her thumb into the sides of her panties as a shocked Nicky watched in pure awe and undying lust. She wiggled them down her smooth thighs, then off her long legs, before standing back up. He barely got a look at her ass, but that pink, fluffy pussy was for his eyes to enjoy. “I think I’ll just take them off for you,”</p><p>“Y-You are sooo…” Nicolas moaned, his colorful Ethika boxer briefs tightening.</p><p>Caroline chuckled behind her hand, loving his widened eyes. “Don’t say something that would make Asher jealous!”</p><p>“He can’t be jealous… he gets to be with you all of the time…” Nicky responded quickly. “You’re amazing!”</p><p>“Oh…” Her demeanor changed all of a sudden. There was a switch in her eyes from a playful spark to a steadily growing fire; Nicky was so enthralled watching these flames grow brighter that Caroline crawling onto the poker table, then coming to him on hands and knees went almost entirely unnoticed. Nicky pressed himself deep into the chair, digging his fingers into either side to keep himself down as this beautiful girl came closer. “I see… you are jealous! So cute, wishing you could enjoy me like Asher does. Are you jealous, Nicolas…?”</p><p>“So much so…” Nicolas admitted, lost looking at her beautiful body. His eyes flying back and forth between her perky beautiful breasts and her sexy shaven pussy.</p><p>Caroline leaned in closer to him until her lips were hovering mere inches from his own. He shivered as his almost naked body heated up hotter than a furnace being so close to this sexy naked girl. “Did you want to be my boyfriend, Nicky…?”</p><p>“Y-Yes…” Nicolas gulps, blushing nervously from having the naked girl so close to him.</p><p>“If only…” She reached out and caressed his tanned cheek. Pulling Nicky in, and confusing him by kissing softly. It was a slow, yet short connection. But his lips were all the same pressed to hers and kissing this beauty. “If only I wasn't taken, right?”</p><p>“If you weren’t, I would take you in a heartbeat…” Nicolas admitted, his mind floating from the kiss.</p><p>Caroline moaned softly, her breath washing over his cute face. “Would you take me in a heartbeat?”</p><p>“Take you…” Nicolas began, breathing nervously as he added a lustful tone to his voice. “Or take you…”</p><p>“You know which,” she kissed him again, leaning deeper into those warm lips. </p><p>Nicolas melted against her even as he tried to lean back into Caroline. She held control over it and happily deepened their passionate lip-lock, rolling them together as the pair found a rhythm. Cheating on Asher with this sexy bespectacled younger boy. As they kissed, Caroline pulled herself down into his lap, pressing her pussy and all its wet heat up against his dick through Nicky’s boxer briefs. Feeling him buck and grind against her folds, humping like a horny puppy.</p><p>“As cute as you are, lose your undies, big boy…” Caroline purred into the sixteen-year-old’s ear. “Let me see just how much of a stud you are…”</p><p>“Wh-why don’t you, uhm, take them off me?” Nicky suggested, struggling to keep his voice from cracking. But it did the job, as the girl fingered his waistband and wasted no time in stripping him naked before sitting back in his lap. For a smooth boy, he had a rather cute, curly bush around that juicy six-inch dick, and its caramel tan with a dark tip was utterly beautiful. As her finger lazily swirled around it, Nicky moaned. “O-o-oooh, my god… Asher would kill me…!”</p><p>“Who said I would let him, my sexy hispanic boy?” Caroline purred once more into Nicky’s ear. “You leave my massive cock boyfriend to me…”</p><p>Nicky found himself curious, and couldn’t just not ask. When else would he get to actually compare with someone on the level of Asher. “He’s not that big is he…?”</p><p>“Avi showed me a video of Asher at the airport, he was young… and even then that bulge in his skinny jeans?” Caroline shivered with delight thinking of her boyfriend’s dick. “Was huge even then! Even bigger now!”</p><p>“So you have not seen it fully” Nicky started to ask, hoping that he was getting her before him before sighing. “Oh…”</p><p>Caroline’s finger continued to trace around the throbbing tip of his dick as her other hand massaged Nicky’s toned body, loving the sexy boy’s abs. She whispered into his ear, trying to turn him on once more. “If you fuck me on the table, I’ll never tell…”</p><p>“R-Really?” the naked sixteen year old asked, gulping.</p><p>“Even let you go raw, if you want?” She offered, kissing Nicky a moment later. Each moaned, melting into the other’s lips as Caroline wrapped around his body. Both of Nicky’s hands grabbed her juicy, full ass and sunk into the soft mounds before lifting her up and onto the table. Nicky loved that ass more than anything, from the wiggle it made when she walked to the delicious curves. “Mm, such a strong boy!”</p><p>“God you’re soo…” Nicky moaned, watching her body wiggling and teasing him with every curve and movement.</p><p>As Nicky’s hands worshipped her boy, beginning with her hips then up the girl’s body to her soft breasts, Caroline moans. She began to lean back on the table, causing his hands to slide down her boys once more.</p><p>“Asher is so lucky…” Nicky mumbled as he leaned in and licked the blonde girl’s nipples, grinning at the moans leaking from her beautiful lips.</p><p>“Mmm, Nicky… I want you to fuck me,” Caroline purred softly as he played.</p><p>“Now? Don’t want me to suckle on these beauties?” Nicky questioned, continuing to tease and suckle on her beautiful breasts.</p><p>She chuckled at him, loving how he squeezed. “I’d think a stud like you can do both at once!”</p><p>Nicolas grinned, the teen’s cock throbbing from the thought of getting her pussy. “Yeah!”</p><p>“Then fuck me!” </p><p>One kiss later and Nicolas was injecting her pussy with that juicy young hispanic dick, pushing his thick tip past her pussy lips and sliding deep into the amazingly sexy girl. She gasped sharply into him as the cock pushed inside, stretching her pussy open with every inch easing in. Throbbing and warm, so sexy to see his eyes scrunch up.</p><p>“Like it, sexy boy?” Caroline moaned out, loving the feel of Nicolas’s cock beginning to move inside of her. With the sixteen-year-old’s lack of experience showing through she could tell he wasn’t a virgin.</p><p>“Yea-yeah… mm, god you’re so freakin tight,” The boy pushed deeper inside as inch by inch her walls wrapped around his shaft. </p><p>“Mmm, you’re filling me so damn good, sexy boy.” Caroline moaned. Pushing herself up into him when Nicky’s lips took a nipple between them, grazing gently with his teeth. “Y-your not a virgin are you, sexy?”</p><p>Nicky shook his head as he bobbed on her breast. Pushing deep into the soft tissue and sinking his teeth in, before pulling back on the pink nub to stretch it until it popped free. Immediately he took the other into his mouth, using his tongue to swirl around the nipple. Meanwhile, his hips were going at her like a machine, pulling out before jamming back into her pussy. Long, deep thrusts that had his balls slapping against the girl’s tight body. She was dripping wet, flowing sweetness around his thick cock.</p><p>“Mmm, fuck me you sexy stud! Fill my pussy with your sexy cream…” Caroline purred, moaning loudly.</p><p>“Y-you want me to cum inside?!” Nicky could feel himself throb inside her pussy, how the walls closed around his pulsing dick. He fucked her harder, with twice the vigor and even louder moans. Slapping his balls against her.</p><p>“Where else would you cum stud?” Caroline questioned, wrapping her legs around the boy and pushing him in deeper.</p><p>Grunting while plowing Asher Angel’s girlfriend, Nicky threw his head back. She felt incredible on his dick, and with such a beautiful body he couldn’t stop himself from hammering Caroline. Those sexy breasts bouncing with every slam caught his eye, and while he’d love to suck them, he couldn’t stop watching. “Fuck! Le-leave him and be mine! You’re so beautiful and tight, I can’t stop fucking your puss, Caroline!”</p><p>“You are too cute…” Caroline cooed, moaning loudly. Loving the way he was thrusting her against the table.</p><p>Feeling her body, Nicky’s hands travelled over Caroline’s hips. Such silky skin the boy couldn’t get enough of touching her, tracing his fingers over her skin to make Caroline shiver. Feeling the movement of her body, the slow, deep breathing he interrupted by thrusting deep into her pussy. The table rocked a little as Nicolas’s thrusts continued, with the pair glad that the Angel’s table was strong enough to support both of them during this.</p><p>Caroline was busy playing with his curly hair, weaving into the dark brown locks. Up close she could see the beads of sweat beginning to form across his forehead as the effort used to fuck her took its toll on the teenager. But he fucked through the exhaustion and never missed a beat; Withdrawing to his tip then shoving it back up against her g-spot with improving aim. Drawing gasps or moans from her sweet lips that washed over his smiling face. Such a cute expression betraying his adoration for her and the love of this moment. Caroline’s legs wrapped around him, her body against his own. A hand grazing across his abs and pecs, teasing his brown nipples. His own access to her body, from the quivering clit to her soft tits. </p><p>“Such a sexy chest…”</p><p>They kissed as Nicky continued to fuck her. Sharing these small, intimate moments that allowed the room to only fill with the wet thuds of two teenage bodies colliding. Such hard thrusts it was a shock that Nicky’s glasses hadn’t fallen off yet, though they wiggled as his hips moved and rolled with his thrusts. </p><p>“So…” Caroline moaned into his lips, “So good!”</p><p>“Mmm, you are…” The hispanic sixteen-year-old moaned, deepening the kiss as his thrusts got harder and more rapid.</p><p>Squeezing his hips with her strong legs, Caroline cried out in sheer bliss. “Fuck me!”</p><p>With his orgasm getting close to being on edge, Nicky gave Asher’s girlfriend what she wanted and began fucking her hard enough to have the table squeaked and rocked with his deep thrusts into her depths. Their moans and deep pants mixing with his balls slapping against her harder with every thrust, something that only turned her on further. </p><p>“Knock… me… up!” The girl cried between words, feeling his cock throbbing hard inside. Hitting every part of her that made it feel so amazing.</p><p>“Oh fuck yeah! Then you can dump Angel and come and be mine…” Nicky growled, his crush fully leading him now as he pounded away harder inside of the beautiful girl. Before grunting out with every thrust “You… should… be… mine…”</p><p>“Please! Fi-fill my pussy!” She begged. Caroline was needy for that thick teenage baby batter. “Cum in my cheating pussy!”</p><p>She didn’t have to wait long before Nicolas was ready.</p><p>A few more deep pounds and he threw his head back with a deep howl, and a pulse ran through his teenhood.</p><p>“Carolineeeee! I’m gonna… “ He shouted out to warn her of the impending orgasm a few seconds before shooting a thick load inside of the girl. Firing thick, hot jets of cum into the walls of her pussy. Filling Caroline up with hot cum. To the brim, then a few moments later it was overflowing around the boy’s shaft and dripping onto the table. The teen dropped down and panted heavily once he had finished nutting hard. The boy managed to finish the final word between the deep breaths “Cum.”</p><p>“Shit, Nicky, you shot a LOT inside me, didn’t you?” Caroline rubbed her stomach, feeling the hot cum swimming in her pussy.</p><p>“S-Sooo much…” The sixteen-year-old grinned happily. “If you give me a minute, we can go again?”</p><p>“Sorry, sexy, but the boys will be back soon. But maybe in a few weeks, if I come to you with… news we can go again,” Caroline caressed his cheek before kissing the boy deeply, despite knowing there was no chance that his load was going to work. He might not have been wrapped but she was protected. “Maybe even without news, for your next birthday and maybe Christmas. too, since Asher loved me in just a santa hat and white leggings.”</p><p>“Holy…” Nicky already felt ready to go again.</p><p>They didn’t have time for a second chance, however. The two barely got the time to get dressed before the Angel brothers walked back in the door. Nicky had just pulled up his shorts over his Ethika boxer briefs as Caroline just got to wiping his cum from the table, as his bestie entered the living room.</p><p>“Hey!” Avi said with a dopey grip, matched by Asher, who swept Caroline up in a kiss.</p><p>“Heyyyy!” Nicky grinned, giving Avi their handshake despite still being a little spent. Teasing his best friend a little as he questioned: “So no more Izzy?”</p><p>“You’re so jealous… why do you keep looking at them?” Avi peered over his shoulder, following Nicky’s gaze to Asher and Caroline. The couple were kissing so intensely.</p><p>“Just watching.” Nicky grinned with a shrug, “Asher’s a deep kisser.”</p><p>Avi rolled his eyes and punched his best friend’s shoulder. “Dude… stop being a perv.”</p><p>“Stop being jealous,” Nicky teased back. “Hey, anyone up for a game of Poker?”</p><p>The look he got from Caroline had him giggling internally.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>